Last Dance
by eden alice
Summary: He knew that something bad was going to happen. He had just known it. Shannis


Authors notes- Something I wrote a long time ago. I can't believe I wrote song fic! Anyway tis shannis, contains character death and the lyrics are from Alter Bridge.

He knew that something bad was going to happen

He knew that something bad was going to happen. He had just known it, a feeling nagging in the back of his brain as he kissed her goodbye that evening. He remembered telling her to rap up warm because it was snowing outside.

It had all been smiles, sparkling eyes and laughter. Not a big moment. Not how he imagined their last hour unaware of the tragedy unfolding would be like. It was low key, almost homely and domestic, safe.

That in its self was unusual for them. They had always been fire, passion and need burning strong. Ready to fight. And they had needed to fight. Love like theirs was meant to burn and consume until there was nothing left.

But they had been stronger they had dreams, two jaded individuals finally willing to put all the darkness behind them escaping that familiar self-destructive circle. They had found that place filled with routine and homely custom and enjoyed the sweet taste before it was rudely snatched away.

He'd just been so content playing happy families with her that he didn't expect to have it all taken away. Wrong. He surely should of known about the bad thing after all the others that made up his life. Why didn't he know? Why didn't he stop her leaving?

And so as he heard that ear-shattering screech of a suddenly breaking car he just froze. Still grinning like an idiot not quite putting the sound into context. He made his way to a window slowly. Why, he didn't know, it didn't seem important at the time. Did he expect the worse? Did he expect anything at all?

It had taken him a moment to understand what he was seeing, to separate the blurry white of tiny snowflakes against the backdrop of night sky. He glanced through the blind into the night his grin slowly melted from his face like pure snow turning to messy slush.

_'Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly'_

Running. Without consciously thinking he was running out the house leaving the front door wide open. He'd always been so careful about locking the door but was beyond caring.

It was like running in water as frustrating as it was he couldn't get anywhere in time. He couldn't even get close enough to taken in the colour of the car before it sped into the distance.

He had found her there lying half on the road half on the pavement. Her leg twisted at an unnatural angle. One of her shoes lay a few meters from her upside-down in the dirt.

She became an angel then as his mind took in her broken appearance engraving it to memory where it could never be erased. Her silver blond hair laid spread around her head like a bright halo against harsh white snow.

The dark crimson colour of the blood first dazzled him with its vibrancy before it caused a sick feeling to settle in his stomach. There was a growing puddle behind her head. Her life force danced its way into pure white leaving a murky brown. The hot liquid steaming as it was met frigid snow.

She looked up at him through he wasn't sure if she cold see him the colour of her eyes surprisingly bright against chalky pale complexion. A wetness of fallen tears glistened in the streetlight like glitter on her cheeks somehow highlighting her strong cheekbones. How could she be so beautiful and broken at the same time?

_'I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And ill come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see'_

As if he had been awakening from a deep state of shock he fell to his knees, legs suddenly so shaky they couldn't support his frame. He quickly stopped himself falling on top of her by supporting himself with his arms either side of her so his chest was held inches from hers. His hands stung with the coldness of the snow and his arms shook painfully with the impact. Relief appeared amongst his fear as he felt the heat still radiating from her body.

"Oh God, Sharon." He whispered as if he was scared of disturbing her.

The lack of anger he had felt had been something that surprised him. He had always been angry at the world at himself but not in this moment. He had anger when he had nothing to lose. She had become his world; if he lost her there was no point in being angry. Instead he was left with a brutal fear and a desperate sense of melancholy.

She had lain there so still she could of already been dead. He needed to touch her to make sure it was all-real, that it wasn't just a twisted dream. He rolled to lie on his side next to her before reaching out a quivering hand to her face. But stopped short of touching her with fear of hurting her even further.

After his fingertip first touched pale skin he pulled his hand away quickly as if he had been burnt before finding the courage to gently caress her cheek. Maybe he should have been talking to her but no words seemed right.

It was like he was some kind of God with the power to give life as his fingers graced soft skin. She sucked in a deep breath then, like a diver finally breaking the calm water surface in search of air. With the breath her eyes searched for him after recognising his touch, they didn't quite focus on his face but she must have been able to see him vaguely as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Its alright darling." Her voice was small and raspy. Its usual sensual tone lost to a gurgling. He had been horrified when he had thought about it afterwards and realised it was due to a punctured lung.

_'And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me'_

Met with an unstoppable need to have her closer to him he pulled her on to his lap. Yes it was dangerous for spinal or head injuries but first aid had been banished to the numb side of his brain.

"No it's not okay. I can't lose you." His voice was loud and desperate as if he could force her to hang on with the volume of his words. Didn't she know she had changed him so much for the better he couldn't function without her?

He noticed the tiny splashes on her forehead before he realised he was crying on her. He attempted to wipe the tears away but stopped as he found his fingers coated in her sticky blood.

"You will be fin…" Her attempt at being reassuring was halted with chesty coughs as she struggled to breath.

Instead she conveyed her words with a simple action lifting a weak hand to cup his cheek. Her hand was cold she was getting cold. His horror was doubled as she continued to cough until a slim trail of blood formed at the corner of her full lips.

She shook her head slightly to bring his eyes away from the foreboding blood and back to her eyes. Her eyes still sparkled they stopped him from collapsing right there.

_'I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me'_

He knew enough to not waste his time screaming for help or sobbing frantically. Not while she was still here to hear what he had to say one last time.

"We've had some good times." He hoped he had smiled encouragingly but his own unstoppable sobs seemed to make it difficult. Remembering how the world dropped away when it was just the both of them helped. Helped him forget the blood, the broken bones and how they affected mortality.

"We've had… s, some bad ones… too." Her words were disjointed as she struggled to draw in air but they still held their effectiveness.

They had both been through so much, separately and together but they had never given in. She was telling him to not give in now after they had survived so much.

He had to support her head when she attempted to lift it from his lap afraid that she would be too weak to hold its weight up her dazed eyes took in his appearance.

"Wh,where's… your coat?" She rasped so faint now it could barely be heard over the sound of the wind. A small frown lined her brow like a mother scolding a small child.

Confused he looked down to see his upper body only covered with a flimsy T-shirt. He was glad she couldn't see his naked feet tucked under her small body. And she looked impossibly small and venerable. It seemed ridiculous that she was concerned about such trivial things at such a time.

_'I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone'_

Her head was heavy against his chest as she lost her last ounce of energy. Eyes half closed giving an ironic illusion of going to sleep. He stroked her smooth hair finding it tangled with slick blood.

No it wasn't time for her to leave just yet he hadn't said what he needed to say, he hadn't even started. Was it possible to put such strong feelings into words?

"You can't sleep just yet." Harsher words than he had intended but they had the desired effect of making her open her eyes a little wider.

"No regrets" This time softer. He already had hundreds of useless bitter regrets. The one good thing in his life was not about to be added to that list.

She mouthed the words back to him in return. Too tired to use her voice. He never realised how much he craved it until he couldn't hear it.

It wasn't enough; she couldn't go with giving him this little. He needed more contact. Slowly he lowered his head over hers closing his eyes as her familiar sent danced up his nose. He savoured it. Ever so gently he kissed cold lips.

"Forever." He barely spoke more mouthed. Hoping she heard him, not sure if she did.

Pulling away from the comfort she offered was almost impossible. With fear he opened his eyes finding them on hers, open but empty, still and cold in the falling snow.

_'And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me'_


End file.
